1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial type supercharger, and more particularly to a supercharger mounted on the intake manifold of an automobile. The supercharger is directly mounted in the intake manifold and driven by a motor to increase the pressure of the air in the combustion chamber to increase the output horsepower of the engine.
2. Description of Related Art
There are all kinds of superchargers available in auto shops to increase the output horsepower of an engine without changing the original engine design. Currently, the drive mechanism for all superchargers is either connected to the drive train or mounted in the exhaust path of the automobile. Due to the enormous pressure generated by the supercharger and applied to walls of the intake manifold, almost every automobile having a supercharger added after the automobile was built requires enhancement to the structure to accommodate the pressure from the supercharger. Otherwise, the mechanical parts of the automobile will easily loosen and malfunction.
There are two different kinds ol driver for the supercharger for an engine. One a belt or chain connected to the drive train to drive the impeller in the intake manifold to increase the output horsepower, and the other uses the exhaust gas from the engine to drive a turbine that rotates the impeller in the intake manifold. Either one of the driving methods requires enormous changes to the original design to alter the path of the air flow, which causes the following problems:
1. With the addition of the supercharger, the entire intake manifold needs to be remodeled or redesigned to withstand the extra load applied. Due to the enhancement to the structure and the addition of apparatus, the cost increases greatly. Furthermore, the additional space required to accommodate the added apparatus substantially increases the size of the automobile, which literally extends the cost required for the remodeling.
2. In addition to the foregoing problems, the turbocharger using the exhaust to drive a turbine that drives the impeller in the intake manifold requires that the distance between the exhaust pipe and the intake manifold be very close. Because of the proximity of the exhaust to the intake and the use of the turbine in the exhaust path, an extra cooler is required to cool the turbine and the intake manifold, which results in significant alternation to components in the engine compartment.
Accordingly, it is an important concern for the driver to decide whether a supercharger is necessary and whether the cost for the installation of the supercharger is affordable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved supercharger to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the axial-type supercharger in accordance with the present invention is to provide an improved motor-driven supercharger in the intake manifold to increase the pressure of the intake air to boost the output horsepower of the engine.
Another objective of the invention is to significantly reduce the cost for the supercharger so it is affordable to every driver.
Still, another objective of the invention is to provide a supercharger requires no alternation to the engine or engine compartment to accommodate installation, so that there is no concern about damaging the structure of the automobile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.